bugheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Strategy Guide: Kitchen
Strategy Guide: Kitchen Kitchen is the most easy and most played map. But most of the people don't even reach round 30 and this strategy guide will help you to get at higher rounds. Some say that this game is just based on skill, but without a good strategy you won't survive it very long. 'Basics:' *'Starting' *'Heroes' *'Turrets' *'Skills' *'Money Spend' *'Higher Rounds' *'Quests' *'High Rounds' ''' Starting: '''At the start of the game it is of course a piece of cake to kill the enemy bugs, but how do you set up a good basic to easily kill the enemy bugs when in higher rounds? When you start with your favorite heroes there is just one thing you need to do: Gather food. this sounds really boring and easy but remember that on higher rounds it is harder to just leave your base and go searching for some food. You start with one turret, the MG-Turret on level 1: This isn't very useful against enemy grubs. These basics are you gonna have until round 5: #Gather food and bring it to your food stash. #Kill the enemy's with your range heroes: Ant,Fly,Worm etc. This will save lots of health because you can easily dodge the enemy's range attacks, and shoot them from far away. Now some people would say:'But what ive a group of fleas is spawned?'' Just switch to your tanky hero'' #Don't spend your first money for your heroes or turrets. Many people just think: Hey, i got a lot of money lets build some new turrets. This is useful, but the best thing what to do is upgrade your foodstash. Why? Because you can now collect more food in your stash and also in your inventory. I just figured out how many you earn in round 1: I earned 384$, lets say in the first 5 rounds you earn 400 per round. thats 2000$! you can buy 10 upgrades for your food stash, that means your food storage level is maximum, not that bad, is it? Now your food stash is already full in round 5! enough to heal, enough food so you won't die fast by those stupid grubs and you can call yourself a pro. #Spare now some money and look further in my strategy to see what to do first and what later. Heroes The basic heroes are known but i just like to repeat it once:Ant,Beetle and Spider. Most of the people have bought all other heroes or just the deluxe app of Bug Heroes(that is the same), and think that the basic heroes are just kinda bad champions. But the mean of those heroes are very good. So you have 3 types of Heroes: #Carry/AP(Armor Penetration) Hero: they are used to deal the damage to all bugs, with their basic attacks and ability's. Heroes who are Carry: Spider,Ladybug,Stickbug and Worm. So ive you play you will always need one of those. #Tanky Hero: They are used to kill group of low healthy enemy's and they are useful when your stuck and your enemy's deal high damage, you can switch to them so your armor and health will block lots of damage. Heroes who are Tanky: Beetle,Mantis,Crab and Hopper. I advice you to take always Beetle or(not and) Hopper, they have regernation and can attack more enemy's with one hit. #Support Hero: They are used to defend your base and sometimes to help your other heroes with their ability's. Heroes who are Support: Ant,Fly and Termite. They are useful in high rounds. So ive you have from every type one hero, you will come far in this game. Turrets Turrets are very nice, because they allow you to leave your camp without enemy's steal your food. You have many types of them but i always use the following one: *Start with building 2 MG-Turrets, 1 Zapper Turret and 1 Snipe Turret. *upgrade them all to level 1. *Upgrade the Zapper turret to level 3. This is very nice against grubs. *Upgrade the other turrets to level 2. From here you can just upgrade randomly. One more tip, some people thing the last upgrade isn't cheap so you just buy it later. But this is wrong! The last upgrade is very powerfull what is needed from wave 25 or higher. Skills Skills are very important and will change a lot in the future of your game. Every champion have different skills. Im gonna tell you where you need to start with. Carry Hero: When you leveled up with this hero, don't upgrade your health or speed. Always start upgrade the 'passive' for your basic attacks like critical and stun. so when your level 10 with spider you don't have any health or speed upgrades i've your a kindo pro. Tanky Hero: This is the opposite of the carry skills. Don't upgrade the health, first the armor or parry. health is needed when your hp is running low. when you upgrade it, you get around 30 more maximum health, and you will be healed with a kinda bonus of 60. This works with every hero. Support hero: upgrade just what you like and what is the most powerfull combi for you. Money Spend Your money plays a big part in this game. Without it, your nothing. So it isn't a bad idea to gather some money. The first thing what to do with your money, after fully upgrade the food storage, is upgrade your turrets. this is very needly because those turrets upgraded are better then one upgraded hero, they can easily kill a hard enemy when there around level 2 or 3. Your hero needs ability's for that, who have cooldown. Your turrets have unlimited ammo, so its the best solution against bumblebee's or snails. After you upgraded the turrets to level 2 or higher, its time to slowly start buy ability's for your Carry champion. Start with his weapon upgrade and then buy some good ability;s. Don't start upgrading your support hero, they aren't useful in the first rounds! Higher Rounds when you pasted round 20 you will see the enemy bugs are with more and don't give you the money you get from them in the first rounds. So what to do now? Don't think, i need to upgrade everything i have. Save around 1000$. Because, when your carry or tank dies, you can revive him in a second. This could save your hard worked time in those 20 rounds, otherwhise you maybe lose the game. Another point to focus is hard enemy's. Most people only focus them, but then they die because a group of fleas or ants attacking them. Of course you can't ignore those enemy's, but ive you have a bit skill you can focus all your enemy's toghether. Defending your base is required in the higher rounds. even when Ant don't warn you because lots of enemy grubs are heading to your food stash food would be eaten. It is also nice to earn money easily because every turret kill gives you money. I've you wanna survive until round 30-35 you need to do this: *Do not leave your camp except your food is running low or you have a quest or a grub launcher is spawned. *upgrade your heroes, basic weapons. they are required because you will need lots of damage to enemy's. The ability's have cooldown, so your basic weapons will do the tric. *don't enter the rat hole. It is a very dangerous place, enemy's are spawning there and they attack you in your back. Don't even enter it for an quest in the higher rounds. *play a lot with your tanky hero, when he is low life you have your regernation skill for beetle and ability for hopper. *Save 1000$ when on of your heroes die. ive all your heroes died, you can't revive a hero and you lost the game. so when your carry or tank dies, revive him before you will lose the game. This will do it to get to round 35 Quests Quests are very nice in the game to earn money,experience and points. Especially xp is the thing to accept quests. Some also play this game to get in the top 50, with quests it will go faster to get more points. Now there are a few important rules about quests: #Accept quests only i've you think your ready for it. #garandeer your in the right position at the moment you get the quest. #Always accept the quest like siege maggot,this is because you only lose them when your food is gone, and that will say you lost the game, so it is free xp and money. #Never accept the'rescue 10 '''heavy guarded '''slaves'. They could be in the rat hole and are very hard to complete. #Never go into the rat hole. Now you can accept quests without risking to lose or lose a hero(thats spensive to revive). High Rounds When you around round 50 you can call yourself a true Bug Hero gamer. From now the enemy's only become stronger, you have seen all the enemy's that is spawning on the map kitchen. Your gonna need more skill to reach round 50, but it isn't impossible. Most of the people die because they have lost all their heroes. So to avoid this i have found out how. Just follow the following steps: *Stay a lot behind your camp *use your ability's, when your hero is under cooldown of all your ability's switch to another to continue the ability rage *try timing the search for food when the round is almost completed(you got 10 free seconds without enemy's spawning to find some food close to your base). *do not hold still for a lang time, range attacks will finish you easily off! *upgrade your turrets to maximum level Now you must just play how you do it, i made it to round 146. More Maps wil come! Thanks for reading! ED-Gaming Category:Bug Heroes